Hard Choices
Hard Choices Plot As Megan has a semi-flashback of her parents she begins to remember something from her past that could at least help her on her search for her dad and then when she turned their car speeds up against a tree ad she wakes up and she was driving with Nick and Jared to downtown and she dropped a tear and Nick asked if she was alright and she said she was fine and then as she believes that she remembered something from her flashback that might help her on finding her father and Nick asks "Was there anything else you remember?" Megan hesitated and she said that she remembers how her mom died but Nick corrected her that she said that she died from a mysterious fire and Megan agreed and that it might have been a prediction from something and as they figure out who's future that is they speed up against a tree and they were all unconscious. As they all woke up in the hospital Megan begins crying and she escapes from her bed and goes to Nicks room and she is surprised that she is able to see the future. Then as things gets more weird, Carrie arrives and says that Megan is right. The next day, Megan escaped from her bed and heads over to nicks room and finds his bed empty and she was looking for him and bumps into Carrie and asks her "Where is Nick?" "He is not here" then Megan goes tries to find Nick and she runs into Jared. "Jared, where the hell is Nick?!" "He's not here why do you care?" Then in anger, Megan punched Jared and she ran off and saw a man in the river and she stalked him, he notices her and responded, "Who are you?" and Megan hesitated and he begins to laugh and they have a brief conversation and she says "I like you" and he kisses her in the cheek and whispers "I know you would say that" and walks off in the mist. The next day Megan wakes up and walks off in he middle of the woods and she sees a huge animal standing beside her and she walks off as it stares at her and she finds Nick in the river and she tells him that "It's almost time, we should go on and leave before it storms" then they left. Later, as everyone is laying down and doing what they do on the rain, Peter bangs on the window, catching Megan's attention and she answers it as she is happy to see him and they left out in the rain and leaving Nick and Jared suddenly attacked by a monster and Nick quickly notices that Megan is gone and goes on after. Megan and Peter sit in the middle of the pond and they have a conversation and as they finish Peter asked Megan if they would like to go and leave town to be with each other forever and Megan didn't answered which made Peter really angry and Nick pounces him and they fight. Megan stops the fight by stabbing both of them in the stomach and they glared at each other and Peter walks off in the rain and Megan tells Nick "You should not be so jealous of Peter okay, I don't love you anymore you need to go and move on cause I am and I really don't feel so sorry for you okay" and walks off and Nick stares at her while she walks off and he sits in the rain and he starts chuckling and walks off. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Cast Featured Creature Category:Episodes Category:Season 2